Broken Parts
by EveDuncan2
Summary: "All we are is broken parts to those psychos." I told Bubbles as her blue eyes hardened. "They're wrong. Your not broken, Butch, your the strongest guy I know." I smiled grimly, "Yeah, but you weren't made to last, shortcake." She bit her lip before lifting up her chin and walking ahead of me. "I know." Inspired by the song We Are by Hollywood Undead. Mixed pairings! R&R!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**AN; I've wanted to make a Distopian society story of my own for some time now, but I had other stories I wanted to work on before I started it. So, without further ado, here it is!**

The beginning of The Takeover started exactly ten years ago, the year of two thousand fifty six.

One man, a genius, saw all the flaws in the way the world was run. Dexter saw love as a disease, mercy as a flaw in everyone's genetic make up, and humanity as a mistake.

He gathered an army of scientists who developed... _creatures._ Disgusting, deformed human like _things_ with impossible strength and no free will.

He released thousands at a time in every state in America. They set fires, killed millions, kidnapped even more, and destroyed everything. And the there were the bombs.

The bombs, along with the... droids, were created in order to wipe out the Tainted humans so Dexter and his scientists could make another, smarter breed of humans.

Unfortunately for the _fixed_, thousands of the Tainted survived.

Tons of the scientist's creations roam the streets on the lookout for Tainted bodies, on orders to dispose and hunt down any one they come across.

Ten years later, the Tainted have decreased in numbers, but still exist. And Dexter's successor has a new plan to finally cleanse the land of the "free".

**AN; Ugh, I know this sucked, sorry. But I really needed to explain stuff and shit... The next chapter should be much more interesting. Reviews are appreciated, I'm really wanting to know what everyone thinks about this idea!**


	2. Rebels

**Chapter One**

**Rebels**

Butch's P.O.V.

My parents abandoned me when I was nine years old. That's all I really remember during the first year of The Takeover. I couldn't tell you where they went, how I survived, or how I found myself among my _Free Family_ as Mike always calls it.

"Hey, Butch, you ready?" Ace called out to me as I snapped back to the present.

"Yeah, one sec!" I called back, slipping a knife in my pocket.

"We don't have a sec!" Robin said in a shaky voice and then I heard it.

Stomping, an alarm sounding, and then guns being cocked.

"Shit!" I cursed, "Split! Meet back at the Fab in an hour!"

Fab had been the code word for mall after Robin had pronounced the the mall was, and I quote, absolute _fabulousness _wrapped up with a bad ass bow. Considering the mall had been the source of most of our weapons, I couldn't argue with her.

I took off running in a random direction, trusting that all four members of the group had heard me.

The sounds of gun fire startled me, but I didn't stop running. I just hoped no one was injured.

I took a few deep breaths once I stopped, finding myself in the middle of a neighborhood. Nesbit Valley, from the looks of it.

Me and the group had never been down here, even though, seeing it now, it would've made a decent shelter for at least a few nights. The houses were all practically untouched from the chaos.

I darted into the first home that I saw, not caring about anything other than getting away from the alarm and the sound of the guns going off.

I went to open the door, and was surprised to find that it was locked. Every other house we entered was usually open, unless...

I knocked, a little unsure, "Hello?"

I pressed my ear up to the door when I didn't get a response. When I didn't hear anything for a full minute, I was ready to just pick the lock and push my suspicion aside. And that was when what sounded like pots and pans clattered to the ground from behind the door.

"Hello!" I tried again louder, sure there was someone in there now.

The next sound I heard was footsteps clomping up stairs.

Usually, when hermits and Deniers, as I call 'em, don't want to see anyone, I let them be... But I was in a hurry and still a bit panicked, so I picked the lock with the tip of one of my skinnier blades and tip toed in, careful to be quiet.

I took silent steps up the stairs, wincing at every creak in the wood. I didn't want to scare whoever it was off.

I made it to the top of the steps and slowly made my way over to the only closed door and turned the knob.

It was surprisingly unlocked and I walked in, my curiosity at its peak.

"Hello?" I said, using a placating voice I usually saved for when Mac had one of his 'episodes', "I'm not gonna hurt you..."

I looked around and was shocked to see absolutely no one in the room. It looked like a child's room, made up of light blue walls and stuffed animals at every turn.

It looked practically untouched except for a ruffle in the flower rug... which was right at the closet door.

I grimaced, imagining an old perv hiding out, but walked up to the door anyway.

I opened it a crack and a terrified whimper met my ears. The sound was definitely feminine and I was terrified for a second that it was one of those Victim Bots. The ones that posed as wounded, or young kids that exploded after coming into contact with a Rebel.

I still opened the door the rest of the way and a cry of fear and a bang against the wall met my ears.

I looked down and saw a little blonde girl with her head on her knees, trembling.

"Um." I mumbled, not sure what to do.

Robin and Mike are usually the ones who talked to other Rebels, especially kids, I was no good at this shit.

"Don't hurt me." She begged in a sweet voice.

"Wasn't planning on it." I informed the girl, hesitantly getting down to my knees so we were at the same level.

She lifted her head so I could see a tear streaked face with bloodshot blue eyes and chapped lips.

"Oh." She breathed and the panic faded from her tone in an instant, "Your pretty."

_Pretty?_

Bubbles P.O.V.

The knock on the door had my heart leaping into my throat and a terrified scream wanting to escape my lips.

"Hello?" A deep voice called out and the whole room started spinning.

He didn't sound like one of the zombies, but a man breaking in was still petrifying just to think about.

I ran out of the kitchen in a rush, hyperventilating. Unfortunately, before I could make it soundlessly to the safe room, I tripped over my own foot and fell, reaching up blindly and taking a few dishes down with me.

It was as loud as an explosion and full out panic took over as I ran up the steps and to my room.

As soon as I shut myself in the closet, I realized what a stupid move I had made.

The safe room was in the basement! There was no way I would get to it now!

Resigned to my pitiful hiding place, I crouched down and pulled my knees up to my chest.

I heard shoes padding softly up the steps, and the creak of him opening the door of the room I was in.

I was to scared to even breath as I heard his voice.

"Hello? I'm not gonna hurt you." The man said and I tensed up even more, my father's voice ringing through my head.

_They only know how to lie, steal, and kill_.

The footsteps started coming my way and all the color drained from my face. He knew where I was!

The door opened a crack and a whimper escaped me before I told myself to be quiet.

Despite my attempt at self control, when the door was fully opened, a cry escaped my lips and I instinctively ducked my head.

"Um." He mumbled and my shaking increased.

He was _right_ there! Not even four inches away from me!

"Don't hurt me." I blurted, my voice high and bordering on hysterics.

"Wasn't planning on it." He muttered, sounding highly uncomfortable.

"Oh." I mumbled, calming down.

I looked up at him and drew in a breath.

He had beautiful green eyes and shaggy black hair that framed his tan and undeniably handsome face.

"Your pretty." I breathed before thinking.

He raised a brow at me, clearly questioning my sanity.

I flushed from head to toe, "I- I mean... Hi! I'm Bubbles."

"Butch." He returned as I hastily brought myself back to my feet, "Now let's get out of here before my crew hunts me down."

"Out?" I asked before I could stop myself.

I hadn't been outside since... before the screams.

He nodded, checking his watch, "It takes half an hour to get to The Fab, so yes, and put on your running shoes, newbie."

**AN; Next chapter is Buttercup and Brick, so review if you want to see their points of view!**


	3. Warriors

**Chapter Two**

**Warriors**

**AN; Just like chapter one, this one's gonna be a bit boring. Mainly because its just an introduction of these characters and I don't have a real good feel for them yet. **

Brick's P.O.V.

I was twelve when my older sister was murdered.

Her name was Frankie and she had been taking care of me since our parents died during the bombings. She was only seventeen when the the Crazies abducted her.

That was when the soldiers found me. And, long story short, I'm their leader now.

"Sir!" Someone shouted, barging through the door of my room.

"Knocking, Mitch, we discussed the knocking!" I reprimanded at once, quickly pulling up my pants and throwing on a shirt.

I glared at him, but his eyes were focused somewhere above my head.

"What?" I snapped and he snickered.

"Nice turban, sir."

I ripped the towel off of my scalp, frustration quickly filling me.

"What the hell did you want, soldier?!"

He shook himself and his mouth formed a grim line, "The mole has been successfully planted. He should be sending us word any minute."

I nodded approvingly, "Great. Good work."

He fidgeted a little in the door frame and I rolled my eyes.

"_And_?" I encouraged, repressing an impatient sigh.

"Well..." He trailed off, "Princess... She's in your office... And she's demanding to see you."

"Tell her I'm busy." I said at once, raking my hair back into a pony tail.

"I can't." He mumbled slowly.

"Why?" I asked as calmly as possible.

He scratched his chin, "She's nude."

I clapped a hand to my face, "Son of a bitch... I'll be right there, thanks."

He nodded brusquely and walked out leaving me in an irritated state.

I frowned deeply and followed him out, heading towards my office where a horny Princess was waiting.

I shuddered as I put a hand on the knob, and pushed it open.

"Bricky!" She squeaked and I flinched.

"Get out." I ordered, pointing to the door.

She made a whining noise that made my ears ring, "But Bricky! I want to have some fun!"

I averted my eyes from her bouncing, "Then go jump Snake."

"Noo!" She whined again, "I wanna have some fun with_ you_!"

"Too bad." I monotoned, throwing my still damp towel at her, "Now get the fuck out."

She sniffled and I looked up to see her muddy brown eyes filling.

"Princess..." I trailed off, realizing I was adapting a sort of whiny tone myself, "Can you please guilt trip me some other time. I'm busy."

She straightened up, eyes going blank as she shrugged, "Fine, I'll just try again next week. Later, Bricky."

"It's Brick!" I called back at her and she snorted.

"I care."

I clenched my jaw at that and tensed up as I heard foot steps approaching me.

"Another one rejected?" An amused voice inquired, "When's it gonna be my turn, _Bricky_?"

I turned around to see BC, leaning against the wall by the door, grinning at me.

Buttercup's P.O.V.

I smirked at Brick as he flushed.

"What are you doing here?"

I shrugged, walking in.

"Oh, I don't know... I was taking a walk when I heard some of the other soldiers laughing about something in the cafeteria. Thought I'd witness some action, but its just another false alarm."

He swallowed, "Listen, Buttercup-"

I cut him off, taking slow steps toward him, "I also wanted to ask you something. It's probably not that important, but..."

I trailed off, quickly slinging a dagger from my sleeve and into the wall near his head.

"Mind telling me where the _fuck_ you sent my brother off to?!" I shouted, lunging at him and pulling at his pony tail threateningly.

"Hey!" He yelped, hilariously high pitched for a so-called leader.

"_Well_?!" I spat, kneeing him in the stomach.

"Gone!" He coughed out, pushing me off of him, "He's spying on the Crazies!"

My body went rigid as I heard this information and I pulled out my pistol, aiming at his head.

"He insisted." Brick said in a soothing voice, hands in the air.

_As if that shit was soothing!_

"Bull shit!" I barked, cocking my weapon, "Bring him back!"

His shoulders slumped, "You know I can't do that."

My arm started shaking and the gun slipped out of my hands.

He made a move to comfort me and I bared my teeth at him.

"Back the fuck off!" I snarled, cursing myself when my voice shook.

I was breathing in short, panicked breaths, but I managed to get this out.

"If he gets hurt, I'll kill you!"

And then I stormed out, pausing in the hallway to punch the wall in until all of my tears faded away.

**AN; Told ya, not my best. Next chapter's Boomer and Blossom. Review!**


End file.
